Merther Gone wrong
by metalhead13
Summary: This is a fun no care story, not a real Merther, not a real Merlin story. So if you want a laugh at how serious people take merther this is it. Its making fun of the Merther paring with a fun twist.


**Me and my friend Tasha came up with this idea because we are big Merlin fans and do not like Merther stories. So we wrote this one the way a real Merther story should be with as little Merther as posible. Please do not take it as a real meaningful story its just a fun, no care kind of story.**

'Twas the night after Arthur's birthday banquet. And as always, Arthur has invited Merlin to his quarters to spend the night. As the two settle in, the guards have a conversation outside.

"Why is Merlin in Arthur's chambers again? How long does it take to complete his chores?" says one "I don't know, maybe Arthur should be a little easier on him."

Just then, Uther walks up regally. "Guards, is my son in there?" he asks "Yes, but Merlin is in there, and he's not done yet, watch for the piles of discarded items." Uther nods and steps in the room. He glances over at his son's bed and sees Merlin lying next to his son, cuddling.

"Merlin!" Uther shouts, though no one else seems to hear him, "what the hell are you doing?" Merlin's head perks up, his hair flying everywhere, "Arthurs not available right now, leave a message after the beep," he murmurs. "Beep" Arthur adds.

That's the last straw; Uther picks up the sword lying casually on the table next to him and advances toward Merlin. Out of nowhere, Arthur jumps in front of Merlin to stop his father but Uther does not stop his movement, his goal simply to kill whoever is in front of him. Merlin sees this and uses his magic to heat up the sword to make Uther drop the sword.

"You have magic now it is guaranteed you will die at this moment," yelled Uther. Who then grabbed the sword from the floor and plunged it into Merlin's heart, he died instantly in Arthur's arms.

"Guards take Arthur to the dungeons immediately," demanded Uther. "I hate you father you will soon realize what you have done," exclaimed Arthur before continuing, "My father has killed the only person I have and ever will love, I cannot live without him," sobbed Arthur as he was being drug away. Sitting deep inside the dungeons, Arthur mourns the loss of his love. Finally unable to take the thought of him being gone he finds a random piece of wood within the straw on the floor and stabs himself, convinced that he will finally be with his love.

Uther finds his sons body, lifeless in the hay and calls for the guards to take the body away. Gwen hears of the news of Arthur's and Merlin's passing that she becomes distraught. Refusing to leave her house and eventually she kills herself as well.

"Now I have no one to rule my kingdom when I die, except...Morgana," Uther muses thoughtfully, "eh, whatever. Morgana! Come here!" he calls and she wanders in, curtsying at the door. "Ah Morgana, hello, would you like to be the ruler of the kingdom? Considering I no longer have an heir."

Morgana grins widely and rather evilly before nodding. Uther claps his hands together excitedly. "Good, good." this will be Uthers last words, as morgana uses her evil magic to strangle Uther and turn his body into ashes once he is mostly dead.

After that she places the crown on her head and posies in the throne. Dark clouds swarm overhead and in bursts Gaius, looking around wildly. Gasping when he sees morgana, he shudders slightly before Morgana shushes him. "Tut tut Gaius. Very rude to simply barge in on your queen like that," she drawls to Gaius's very shocked face, "my you are slow! You missed the entire events of the past like four paragraphs didn't you? Everyone's dead. Well, most everyone, I and Gwain are pretty much the only ones left. Or at least we will be after I kill you." she grins and her eyes flash gold as she hurls his body across the room, delighting in the sickening crunch he makes as he slides to the floor.

She's still grinning as footsteps can be heard down the hall. "Morgana look what I found while out on patrol," slurs Gwain as he tipsily stumbles in, "it's a vampire bunny." "What have you done you stupid drunken idiot? Those are the only things that can kill me!" yelled Morgana. At that moment the bunny leaped out of Gwain's hands and onto Morgana and sunk its fangs into her. She hits the ground trying in vain to pull it off and then bursts into flames, burning to nothing but ash.

The bunny looks around after Morgana is dead and sees Gwain, who lets out an astounded giggle before sinking to the ground, also dead, from alcohol poisoning.

With a satisfied grin, the bunny hops onto the throne, glancing around the throne room, claiming its spot as the new ruler of Camelot.

the end


End file.
